marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog is an extremely fast hedgehog. He can be an enemy or a friend to the Wario Bros. MLPB portrays Sonic as unintelligent and disloyal, but sometimes helpful. Sonic's clone, Clone Sonic is portrayed as smarter than the real Sonic, showing how the two are polar opposites, despite looking the same. Character Relationships 'Mario' Mario is considered Sonic's rival. Sonic, however, is the more confident of the two, and thinks that he is the best video game character, much better than Mario. He even challenged Mario to a battle to prove his supremecy. However, Mario, the more humble and cunning of the two, beat Sonic easily. 'Wario' Wario and Sonic have a confusing relationship. In Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures, Sonic is often Wario's friend, and sometimes his enemy. Sonic originally kidnapped Waluigi, and forced Wario to save him, then stealing his french fries, and summoning Shadow to defeat him. However, when Shadow betrayed Sonic, Wario and Sonic formed a friendship in order to defeat Shadow. They stayed friends for the rest of Season 1, and then all of Season 2. But in Season 3, Sonic turned on the Wario Bros. and joined their evil clones. Eventually though, Sonic rejoined the Wario Bros' team. 'Waluigi' Waluigi has a similar relationship to Sonic as Wario. He, along with Wario, often insult Sonic by calling him a loser or jerk. This could be because he kidnapped Waluigi at the start of the Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures series. One thing that really irks Waluigi about Sonic is the fact that he calls a box of Chips Ahoy! cookies a bag. He often screams at Sonic for doing this. 'Tails' Tails is Sonic's best friend and trusty sidekick. He would do anything for Sonic, including kidnapping people, and jumping into a pit to bring him an orange elephant. He is seen following around Sonic in various MLPB videos. 'Daisy' After being shot with a love arrow by Waluigi, Sonic developed a crush on Daisy. Daisy, however, thoroughly hates him, and often sends Luigi to hit him with a frying pan when he gets near her. Trivia *Sonic's personality has received backlash from some vocal Sonic fans, who believe his character should be smarter and treated better by other characters. However, MLPB has ruled out changing his personality, since many fans like Sonic's current portrayal. *Sonic is a big fan of French Fries, even though they give him explosive gas. Sonic has even been bribed with french fries on occasion. *Sonic calls "Chips Ahoy!" a bag, while it's actually a box, which is a running gag on MLPB. *He was ran over by the Wario Bros' car in Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2-1. *Sonic is often stuffed into the Wario Bros' stocking at Christmas because he is "something worse than coal". Quotes *''"I hate you all!" - Sonic, MLPB Awards 2011 - 2012: RESULTS * ''"Super Sonic Speed!" - ''Sonic, Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2-5: The Search for the Star * ''"Oh, Shadow, you're so spiky!" - ''Sonic, Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 3-4: Battle of the Clones * "''What... is this a closet and not the front door?" - Sonic, Wario in the Closet Category:Characters Category:Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow's Stupid Adventures Characters Category:MLPB Award Winners Category:Super Smash Bros. Plush Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Non-Mario characters